Service providers provide a safe operating platform via managing security for user accounts and transactions. For example, a user account may be locked or frozen in response to certain criteria, such as an insecure event or prolonged absence from the service provider platform. In conventional platforms, the user is required to contact the service provider, for example, via customer service or an online interface, in order to unlock their user account. Such solutions are inefficient (for instance, the time and effort required to unlock a user account via customer service) and/or prone to fraudulent activity (for instance, email and/or text message based solutions are prone to fraudulent activity, particularly for compromised or lost computing devices).